Zephyr the Janitor
NOTE: FOR FANFICTION USAGE. Zephyr is one of the five Janitors and is in charge of the largest continent, where Beacon is located. In turn, this marks him as the most powerful, or at least most efficient, Janitor of the five, though he is not one to show it, especially in his janitorial garb, with that name tag of his innocuously saying 'Hi, I'm Zephyr!', even though it was supposed to be one of those names you were to run away from. His designation as a Janitor is Janitor 01. Appearance Zephyr is not exactly attractive. While he does indeed have a welcome youthness to his features, his three years as a Janitor has taken its toll on his previously beige skin, giving it a ghostly pale and unnatural smoothness, as if it had been polished far too many times. On top of that circular, unassuming head of his is sapphire-coloured hair puffed up like a brooding storm cloud, while his eyes are of the colour of cherry blossoms, though more on the side of Senbonzakura-style petals of death rather than the equally beautiful prides of Mother Nature. Pencil-thin lips are usually kept tight as he works, his lanky stature of 1.9 metres belying his strength. To him, muscles really mean nothing at all. In terms of clothes, Zephyr disappoints with extreme predicatability: his janitor uniform. Dull blue and considerably tough, each set of janitor clothes are just one of the many copies of the janitor uniform he has in his monotonous wardrobe, being the most immaculate and responsible of the five Janitors. Probably the only thing that sets him apart from the others when at work would be his obnoxiously baggy rubber gloves and boots of the blue you would see on one of those cute little rainbow-coloured popsicles. Oh, and his name tag. We cannot forget his name tag. Personality First of all, the trivial things. Zephyr has a sweet-tooth for lollipop (he's never found without one in his mouth), he finds it mildly annoying when people interrupt him from his work, he has a way with children, in fact being fond of them, tends to downplay his true age of 32 and say it is 23 (which is rather convincing), has ambitions (now crushed) to be a pop-star on the scale of Psy and prefers Blue Lagoon cocktail at the bars, stating that he enjoys the tingle on the tongue. Zephyr also loves to stay on the job, not for the sake of enjoying it, but to get it done as fast as possible, making him unwittingly the most diligent of the Janitors, compared to others who tend to slack off because they could all finish their day work in one hour. He does not see his job as really an annoyance due to the high pay and the 'little' amount of work needed, but when on the job, he is not exactly Mr. Employee of the Month, sometimes grumbling when it gets especially messy and utterly angry that someone messed up his work just seconds later. To him, his work and his time is extremely valuable and he typically has a very snappy attitude to anyone in the way of his job. When off-duty, Zephyr takes on a friendly persona. He is not one to fight because he knows that HE has to be the one to clean-up the mess, thus he tends to avoid confrontations and let offenses slide to a respectable degree, to the point that some say that he has considerable restraint. Others who are more cynical immediately call him a doormat, though by then, they tend to find themselves propelled to outer-space when Zephyr instantly takes offence. His way of speech is pretty fast and he is not one to be easily interrupted, pretty much having his way in the spotlight whenever he pleases simply because no one can talk as fast as him. This tends to lead to misunderstandings when he overdoes it, for not many could catch his words and in the RWBY world, misunderstandings are easily sparked from simply not catching words. When someone is nice enough to ask him to beg his pardon, though, he will slowly repeat himself as best as he could, though he completely misjudges his alterations in talking and instead speaks like a whale. In terms of thinking, Zephyr is a very rational and intellectual person, thinking as fast as he speaks, relying on analyzing facts rather than sheer gut feeling to make decisions. However, at the same time, take too much time analyzing and he may just decide to screw it and follow his instincts after all, which can frustrating if he ever works in a team. Furthermore, his speed gives him great overall knowledge of everything like an encyclopedia, but just like an encyclopedia, his knowledge is shallow and lacks the depth expected of a true expert. His morality is also skewed to value himself and his time over everything else, though he has a nice side when dealing with kids. He is also an atheist, critical of forceful religion and sees death as an excellent punishment, so long as it is 'clean'. Weapons As expected from one of the Janitors, Zephyr is extraordinary at cleaning and clearing up messes in the many battlefields of his continent, being able to finish up in half an hour. However, reasons for this is more tied to his capabilities in combat than anything else, more specifically his lightning abilities. In battle, Zephyr fights in a very unorthodox fighting style, using his janitor equipment known, which are, as expected from this world, powerful weapons in their own right. His primary weapons consist of his broom, named the 'BoomStick', and his mop, named the 'Floor Wiper', both of which are held in each arm like as if he was holding spears. His secondary weapons are his bucket, just 'Bucket', and his four detergent Spray Bottles called 'Pew-Pew'. Overall, the entire set is known lovingly to him as the Clean-up Crew. The BoomStick, as expected from its name, is a Heavy Ordinance Broom Obliterator (HOBO) that has its tip undergo a miniature explosure everytime it strikes against something when in combat mode. This gives it a high penetrative and anti-defence capability, as well as devastating anyone it touches with a neat 'BOOM'. Together with Zephyr's lightning abiltiies, the power of the BoomStick is feared by all, for its strength increases with Zephyr's speed, purportedly flattening a city and the surrounding mountain when he went max speed in the past. The Floor Wiper is a Biological Agent Transmission Mop (BAT Mop) that is two times longer than the BoomStick and acts as the crowd-control weapon of the two, being able to keep away enemies from Zephyr via the 'dirty water' that flows through its thread. Once a drop gets onto an opponent, the 'dirty water' acts as a nerve poison that paralyzes victims in agonizing pain, frequently compared to as if you were drowning, being eaten alive by piranhas, zapped by electric eels, ripped apart by sharks, blended by tidal pools, leeches crawling in your veins, rendering them immobile. Bucket is a bucket containing an unusual blue-black-coloured water, holding within it an incredible amount of concentrated Dust. The water, known as Free-Flow, is regarded as the most powerful and most dangerous weapon of all and acts as an almost reflexive entity that wraps around Zephyr and obliterating everything in sight with an innumerable number of powerful, almost-human-like blows when Zephyr gives it free rein. As water, it is nigh intangible and can only be contained or trapped, but not killed. Fire is its weakness if said fire is strong enough to evaporate it, but it can still remain alive, though incapacitated, as water vapour. It is able to combine with Zephyr's electricity to channel it into his enemies for a fatal shock. The Pew-Pew are High-Pressure High Velocity Machine Spray Bottles that fire out pressurized water droplets, enhanced by Dust, strong enough to pierce through steel, though being able to do that is dependent on the setting it is set to. It has three settings, 'Softener', 'Detergent' and 'Bleach', with 'Softener' the weakest and 'Bleach' the strongest, changed by the voice commands 'Set Spray to Setting'. Abilities Zephyr, as one of the Janitors, is one of the most powerful fighters in the RWBY world, though he rarely displays because it just gets in the way of his job and he has no right to hurt anybody unless they attack him first as decreed by the Janitors' Code. In terms of martial prowess, Zephyr displays extreme proficiency with any weapon, to the point that even a mop and a broom are enough for him to kick anybody's ass. He, however, does takes advanatage of this by using the Black Water in the Bucket. Whenever someone particularly strong comes up, Zephyr has the ability to control the water to perfectly copy that person's weapon and have himself use it against his victim, usually displaying far more efficiency and efficacy in his use of his opponent's armaments, much to their humiliation. However, when based on his own powers, both his reflexes and speed are lightning fast and his attacks are equally as powerful in terms of raw impact thanks to the very same speed. Probably the only thing that can be a flaw is his relatively low durability, as he is more dependent on his innate abilities, whether he likes it or not. The reason for his incredible speed however is thanks to his physiology when his rubber gloves and boots(which are actually limiters to protect anyone in the vicinity) are removed. When taken off, he naturally emits huge amounts of Dust electricity and can literally supercharge himself to incredible speeds of Mach 60,000 or a third of the speed of light, along with the fact that he renders every physical defense null just by sending electricity straight through and electrocuting the defender. This speed is the very reason why he could finish up cleaning the continent easily within an hour. Furthermore, because of his raw speed, his sheer impact is incredible, enough to send anyone up-high into outer space with nothing short of a supersonic hand-swat, which is Zephyr's preferred method of execution, because, in his words, 'they don't come back down, so I don't have to clean up the mess'. This electrical physiology of his, combined with his elemental control of Dust water, makes him deadly to anyone who lack any magical defenses. Even with defenses, it would take several Masters of Dust to be able to block his full-on lightning charge and they could forget about escaping the minute they are drenched in his water as he no longer needs to touch them anymore, for the water simply conducts his fatal levels of electricity through their bodies. His reflexes are top-notch as electricity energizes his nervous system, making his reaction times rise to inhuman levels, while he can also make others move against their will by sending such a current through their nervous system as well, effectively utilizing a crude form of puppetry which Zephyr rarely uses. Instead, he is more inclined to study the electrical nervous patterns of his opponents and then using his electricity, does the same thing in his own body, effectively giving him a perfect copy of his opponent's fighting style. This, together with his mimicry weapon, allows him to perform a total copy of his opponents, making him all the more harder to fight against. Trivia *The name 'Zephyr' was carefully used to mean two things, sounding similar to 'Sapphire' as an allusion to his blue theme and his water element, while the first letter Z is shaped like a lightning bolt to match his electrical abilities. *Zephyr's personality is inspired by the Tenth Doctor of Doctor Who and Agent Brennan of Bones. *The Floor Wiper's Poison is based on the Hydra Poison of Magellan, while the BoomStick is similar to the explosive Daisenso (Great Battle Spear) used by Don Krieg, both characters of One Piece. *The Pew-Pew voice command is based on the meme Set Phasers to Stun, where in Zephyr's case, he Sets Spray to Softener. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Janitors